Kenneth Thompson (Psychedelic moods singer)
Martin Kennedy "Kenneth" Thompson (known as Kenneth Thompson, born in March 7, 1945 on Hayes, Middlesex, died in August 28, 2014 in London, England), is a British singer, songwriter, psychedelic moods and guitarist, it's was hit single and their signature song, "The Wrong Way". Hits best British invasion homages to The Beatles and The Moody Blues, has moved through United States, both former actor and singer was such as EastEnders (with Kate Higgins and Yuri Lowenthal, Lowenthal's murdered), One Last Dance (with Patrick Swayze, Swayze died in 2009), perhaps in their final film , The Rocket Fantasy Picture Show (2014, with Steve Martin), a called nickname, "Mr. Moods" and "The Sound of Psychedelic". Career Born in March 7, 1945 on Hayes, Middlesex, has first singing in band members called, Richard Thomas's sound of moods The Yankees in the 1970s, has third years for British members of Sheppard's Rifles (it's was debut vocalist of Kenneth Thompson, from 1966 to 2012) was disband, although Capitol Records in the 1960s, Thompson was lead singers are the original beat music, he's wrote the signature song, "The Wrong Way". At the time of first signed to Reprise Records of 1970s in the American revelation, his first solo Media (1975), his both Psychedelic Rock and Soul music genres in the 70s through 2010s. His final album, Lucky You (2012), Kenneth Thompson was died in 2014. Discography Main article: Kenneth Thompson discography Richard Thomas's The Yankees Main article: Richard Thomas's The Yankees (featuring Kenneth Thompson) * Richard Thomas's The Yankees (1971, Reprise Records) * For the You're Very Bees of Love (1972, Reprise Records) * Oh No, This is My Mind of Sunny Day! (1973, Reprise Records in the U.S. and Canada) * It's a Sunshine Day (1974, Reprise Records in the U.S. and Europe) * The Best of Richard Thomas's The Yankees (1975, Reprise Records in the U.K. and Europe) The Minderbinders Main article: The Minderbinders * Between the Lines: The Original Sound Intelligentsia of The Minderbinders (1961, Moods Sound Records) * My Fair Lady: The Sound Intelligentsia of The Minderbinders (1962, Moods Sound Records) * Happy Ever After: The New Sound Intelligentsia of The Minderbinders (1963, Moods Sound Records) * Chicken Man - An Happy Ever After Reunion: The All New Sound Intelligentsia of The Minderbinders (1964, Moods Sound Records) * The Reunion Moods and Sound Intelligentsia of The Minderbinders (1965, Moods Sound Records) Sheppard's Rifles Main article: Sheppard's Rifles * Introducing Sheppard's Rifles (1966, Capitol Records in the U.K. and Europe) * The Final Destination (1967, Capitol Records in the U.K./Europe and Australasia) * Live and Learn (1968, Capitol Records in the U.K. and Australasia) * Sheppard's Rifles Live! (1968, Capitol Records in the U.S. and Canada) * Little Kids of Sheppard's Rifles (1969, Capitol Records in the U.K.) * Sheppard's Rifles (1970, Capitol Records in the U.K.) Solo discography * Media (1975, Reprise Records) * Golden, Silver, Bronze and Modern Age (1976, Reprise Records) * Ghost and Trolls (1978, Island Records, Inc.) * The Smarter (1979, Island Records, Inc.) * The Two Rivers - Music from The Lord of the Rings Trilogy (1980, Island Records, Inc.) * 21st Century Square (1981, Mercury Records in the U.S/Canada and U.K./Europe) * 20th Century Avenue (1982, Mercury Records/Polygram Records, Inc. in the U.S. and Canada) * The Kenneth Thompson Reunion Album (1984, Mercury Records/Polygram Records, Inc.) * Square One (1985, Mercury Records/Polygram Records, Inc.) * Kenneth Thompson (1986, Island Records, Inc./ZTT Records in the U.S.) * Television, Games and Films (1987, Island Records, Inc./ZTT Records) * The Kenneth Thompson Album (1988, Antilles New Directions/Island Records, Inc.) * Fire and Ice (1989, Antilles/Island Records, Inc.) * History of Kenneth Thompson - The First 20th Years: A Collection from 1960s to 1980s (1989, Antilles/Island Records, Inc.) * Sparkles (1992, Columbia Records) * Said Cheers, Say Cheese! (1993, Columbia Records) * Imaginations (2004, Warner Bros. Records) * Doomsday for the Wrong Looks (2008, Warner Bros. Records) * The Brave and Riven (2010, Warner Bros. Records) * Lucky You (2012, Warner Bros. Records)